


Until the Stars Shine No More

by psychicScavenger



Series: Hello Officer~ [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: CUZ THEY KEEP COMING FOR SOME FUCKING REASON, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Spider death, Spiders, beware some more spider death, mentioned sex life, oh ya they married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicScavenger/pseuds/psychicScavenger
Summary: Lance is spending a relaxing evening in his bathtub, reflecting on the past few years of his life, when he's interupted by his sweet adoring husband and a few unwanted guests.





	Until the Stars Shine No More

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I wasn't going to add anything more to this series, *starts swinging microphone cord back and forth* But then..last night, *John Mulaney voice* THE STRANGEST THING HAPPENED!

Lance hummed appreciatively as he sank further into the tub, his toes fanning out underneath the bubbles, the warmth seeping into his bones. It was a chilly day in the city, and after being granted a night off from work thanks to his wonderful boss Allura, he decided what better way to beat the cold than to spend at least an hour soaking in the gorgeous porcelain bowl of a bathtub. When finding new apartments, Lance had talked Shiro into getting this one, specifically for the tub alone, and now that money wasn't an issue for him anymore, he could happily oblige in his self care without feeling guilty for his bank account. 

Yeah, you bet he was earning that dough these days. A drastic change from his earlier singing career of just playing in Sal's bar back in the small town he used to live in. Lance sighed as he felt himself sagging deeper into the water, swirls of blue and green from the dissolved bath-bomb shimmering under the lights, leaving a sparkle that both thrilled and left him feeling enchanted.

Of course the pounding he took from Shiro that morning probably had more to do with it.

"Lance?" Well speak of the devil,

"In the bathroom!" Lance called, the water sloshing as he sat up a bit. Familiar footsteps approached and soon Shiro's bulky frame lingered in the doorway, his officer uniform still on, the blue button down looking amazing around Shiro's chest and biceps. Lance eyed his husband's muscles hungrily, a look that did not go unnoticed by his husband as he chuckled softly.

"Should've known you would be in here. Did you have a good day off?" Shiro eased in, leaning down to squat next to the tub, planting a long kiss to Lance's lips who happily rose a bit more to reciprocate.

"Yes I did, although I could've used a little more of you." Lance murmured, holding onto Shiro a bit longer, planting a big kiss on the officer's lips. Shiro hummed thoughtfully, his eyes raking down Lance's bare back as he remembered their fun from this morning, finding himself wishing he could whisk Lance to the bedroom.

"Well I'm here now and willing to do anything you want for the rest of your day off." Shiro tempted, ducking his head to take in the sweet smelling aroma Lance was bathed in, trailing a few kisses along his neck, desire taking over his senses.

"Mmm..maybe after dinner? I'm starving." Lance suggested. Although with the way he was leaning over Shiro, he seemed hungry for something else entirely but like a good husband, Shiro put those thoughts aside..for now. 

"Coming right up. Takeout?"

"How else do you cook?" Lance smiled cheekily when Shiro blew a wet raspberry into his neck, causing him to shriek in laughter, begging for Shiro to stop, water sloshing erratically in the tub around him.

"For that, I'm getting the blandest food possible. How does a TV dinner sound?" Shiro joked with Lance smacking his arm lightly.

"How dare you suggest such bullshit, after all these years! For that, I demand extra egg rolls with the spicy shrimp." Shiro chuckled, nodding his head before giving his beloved a parting kiss. Lance smiled as he watched his husband's fine ass strut out their bathroom.

"I can feel you watching my butt!" Shiro called as Lance responded with a snort.

"You know you love it!" he called back, laughing as he heard a faded, "Damn, hes right."

Lance settled back into the tub, reclaiming his inner peace once again, the water feeling more lukewarm now but Lance didn't mind. He had never felt so happy, and such bliss. The past five years had changed for him remarkably. When he was once a struggling musician having to work part-time at a department store folding sweaters, he was finally achieving his dream of singing and entertaining large crowds at the nightclub he worked for. He had also met the love of his life who had not only saved him from doom multiple times, but finally asked him out, dated for a year before Shiro invited him to move in with him, eventually proposing after living with each other and their crazy cats for two years. Things couldn't be better.

Lance chuckled lightly thinking back on that fateful evening when the two ran into each other. To think all of this started because of some stupid spider...

A slight flicker of movement caught Lance's attention, he turned his head, mind still focused on reflection and not the current situation until his eyes met not just one shitty eight legged creature, but **_two._** Where they came from, Lance had no idea, but now he was less than a ruler's length away from these demons and his brain could only focus on one action.

Escape.

"Aughhhghhhhh!! Takashi! Help me!" Lance screamed, water sloshing and splashing everywhere as he tried to escape the tub imprisoning him next to his tormentors. There was a loud thud from the living room followed by frantic footsteps as Lance managed to crawl out of the tub, scooting away from the menacing figures, still crawling around almost questioning why Lance had been in their tub. Those free-loading sons of bitches...

Lance backed up into a firm pair of legs behind him, his husband immediately dropping down to shield him from whatever danger lurked nearby.

"Lance? What happened?" He questioned, eyes scanning the room until they fell on the spiders, his stance relaxing slightly as he knew right away the source of Lance's peril. Lance immediately latched on, clutching his husband for dear life, trembling at the idea of these motherfuckers even touching his beautiful skin..

"I-I was just trying to bathe! A-and they snuck up on me! Those ugly bastards!" Lance sobbed as his husband held on tighter, shushing him gently to calm his nerves.

"Hold on, it's okay sweetie, I'll take care of it." Shiro soothed, rubbing Lance's back softly who just nodded, heart still beating franticly after that scare. Shiro stood back up, grabbing a nearby towel and gently draping it over his husband's shoulders, to provide some modesty in his vulnerable state. As if replaying the scene from the first night, Shiro toed off his shoe, eyes watching the frolicking spiders, unaware of the danger they were truly in. Holding it up, he heard Lance whispering "Die," under his breath before Shiro took the shoe and slammed it on top of them, squishing their bodies and grinding the sole into the tile, making sure they were as good as dead.

For the moment of truth, Shiro pulled the shoe back to smile victoriously as he spotted the leftover remains of the spider's guts on the walls and unfortunately his shoe. Hmm. Turning back around, Shiro watched as his husband, now wrapped up tightly in a towel, although he was still soaking and dripping onto the floor, stepped out from his hiding position behind the door jam, eyeing the mess warily, obviously not thrilled about cleaning that up.

"I'll clean it up, don't worry. You go get dressed, I'll order takeout and your day off can go right back on track, hows that sound?" Shiro murmured, pulling Lance in closer to peck his cheeks with soft kisses, brushing a hand gently through his hair, hoping his ministrations would calm his lover down. He could still feel him shaking and he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or his brush with the spiders.

"Takashi..it was so scary...Why are spiders so gross and perverted?" Lance whined. He may be close to thirty now, but that wasn't going to stop his need for attention especially after that episode with those eight legged freaks. Shiro merely smiled gently, giving him another peck to his furrowed brow before steering him towards their bedroom.

"I guess they just can't help themselves with someone as irresistible as you around. Now go get dressed, I don't want you catching a cold." Shiro directed him towards their room, giving him a slight push and a pat on the bottom which had Lance squeaking cutely before turning around to give him a snooty side eye. Shiro knew then he was probably going to get farted on again in revenge at some point but right then he didn't care.

His life had changed so much for the better with Lance around, and he knew marrying this man was the best decision he ever made, for Lance was the best person fate had tossed into his life. He is someone Shiro will gladly slay thousands of spiders for, comfort all night when tragedy happens, and allow Lance to do the same when it came to his own issues. Marriage was certainly a partnership, they were a good team together but they also knew how to have fun witheach other, keeping the spark that drew each other in would never fade away.

No matter what obstacle came at them, they'd be with each other through thick and thin, through rain or shine, until the stars shine no more.

                                                                                            ~ _ **The End~**_

       

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I was SUPPOSED to be done with the Hello Officer~ series with The Doppelganger being the last fic but like most of my fics, inspiration came to me, at the expense of my own sanity. Like the first story of this entire au, this one is also based on a recent(as in last night) experience. Was I accosted by two fucking spiders with no sense of privacy in my own bathtub? Yes. Was I rescued by a beautiful cop, her muscles dragging me away to safety? No! :) 
> 
> Lol, I can at least give Lance a happy ending while I'll just avoid my tub for a few days. Thanks for reading, I swear, I FUDGING SWEAR THIS IS THE LAST ONE. IF ANOTHER DAMN SPIDER COMES AFTER ME I WILL SET FIRE TO MY WHOLE HOUSE...
> 
> Have a good day everyone! Once again, don't leave comments abut spiders being innocent creatures, I don't care. You're wasting your time and breath preaching to me about it. Thank you!


End file.
